(1)2B vs (4)Bowser 2018
Ulti's Analysis So this is the match that got everyone calling 2B a legitimate contest character, which she is. Sort of. 42% on Steroid Bowser is legitimately a fine accomplishment and means she isn't some joke tier fodder that lucked into a 1 seed because of a meme or whatever. It's a fine performance, and puts her squarely into midcard status. This is a perfectly fine and acceptable performance, and given the type of female GameFAQs fantasizes over (more on that embarrassment later, way to prove the stereotypes about gamers folks) 2B is set up to be around for awhile. She even won/tied a few updates in this match. Nice job. Except for one thing. 2B was a 1 seed in this contest, which means you get judged by the 1 seed standard. You can not go out there and get 42% in a match in your third match as a 1 seed. It's unacceptable. 2B is a legit contest character, but an embarrassing 1 seed. Her, Dante, and Squall had no business on the 1 seed line. Zero. I'm not Bank of America. I don't get involved in the business of giving credit. 2B had zero business being a 1 seed in this contest, and this match proved she was one of the most over-seeded characters in this contest. She's right there with Squall, the Yazuka losers, and so on. Multiple things can be true. You can both be legit and over-seeded, which 2B was. Simple as that. Safer777's Analysis 2B did really good for a newcomer to reach here but of course everybody knew that Bowser would win. You can't just beat the most iconic videogame villain of all time especially if you are a newcomer! But here is the thing. She did really good! Everyone was expecting at least 60% from Bowser! Damn! So why? Well she is a fanservice character yeah BUT she got announced for SC 6 AND her game is actually pretty good from what I gather! Seriously! So people supported her. I mean she got a 1 seed so seems that yeah this is true. So even though she lost, she went out with style at least. As for Bowser well he is strong. Duh. He should be anyways! But funny to see a character losing by a lot and still impressing! Maybe next time she does better or something. Hope that is true! Tsunami's Analysis I stated back in Round 1 that Bowser was in a very similar position this year to the one he was in in 2010--a 4-seed, in the division with the weakest 1-seed. The difference was that at least then, said 1-seed was a proven midcarder, and merely had the title of "weakest 1-seed" because the Noble Nine were still in the main bracket and the Heart Division was the only one that lacked one. Of course, while Bowser did knock off the 1-seed then, he had the poor timing to run into Charizard on the release date for a main-series Pokémon game. https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/board8/images/5/56/Cb8-116.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20100318230229 It's easy to forget that that was only a division final and not an Elite Eight match, until you remember that the Noble Nine were still in the main bracket. This? Was not a worthy use of Bowser's time. When you're a 1-seed and the 12-seed gets a better percentage against the 4-seed than you do...yeah. 2B did well to get a bracket placement that allowed her to reach the third round, but Ness barely qualifies as a midcarder. 2B is not a threat to make a deep run, and it wouldn't surprise me if we didn't see much more of her at all. However, she did show some strength here, and this would actually have an impact on things to come. Category:2018 Contest Matches